(AkaKuro) 4114 - Crossover
by Lee SH114
Summary: Kematian ibu Seijuurou membuat dia mneyimpan dendam pada keluarga Kuroko, tapi ketika dendam itu akan dia balaskan sebuah kabar menggemparkan terjadi. Kuroko Takashi, ayah Tetsuya meninggal. Sejak itulah kehidupan Tetsuya berubah, dia berharap bantuan datang dari Seijuurou walaupun itu mungkin tidak akan terjadi.


_**Title : 4114**_

 _ **Author : Lee SH114**_

 _ **Genre : Mistery,Action, Friendship etc..**_

 _ **Leght : Twoshot**_

 _ **Cast :**_

 _ **Akashi Seijurou (KNB)**_

 _ **Kuroko Tetsuya (KNB)**_

 _ **Levi Ackerman (SnK)**_

 _ **Erwin Smith (SnK)**_

 _ **Nijimura Shuzou (KNB)**_

 _ **Orihara Izaya (Durarara!)**_

 _ **Ayanami (7Ghost)**_

* * *

Tik...tik...tik...

Hanya suara detik jam yang saat ini terdengar, angin yang mencoba masuk kedalam cela kecil jendela bahkan tidak terasa. Ada desahan di antara lelapnya tidur yang begitu panjang. Wajah yang pucat dan penuh keringat itu semakin tersakiti, tersiksa bahkan mencoba untuk keluar dari dalam mimpi buruknya.

" _Polisi Militer sedang mengejar kita" seorang laki-laki bertubuh besar dalam mobil berulang kali melihat kearah kaca yang memantulkan situasi belakang. Ada beberapa mobil yang mengejarnya sekarang._

" _Lebih baik kita turun dan kita tanyakan baik-baik, kenapa polisi Militer mengejar kita" saran seorang perempuan berambut panjang berwarna merah, dia memeluk seorang anak yang berusia 10 tahun yang saat ini hanya diam tidak mengerti apa yang orang tuanya katakan._

" _Tidak, kita tidak akan turun. Shiori dengar! Kita harus melompat, apapun yang terjadi jangan menyerah pada mereka, kemarikan Seijuurou" laki-laki yang bernama Akashi Masaomi itu mengambil Seijuurou dari pangkuan ibunya._

" _Tapi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Akashi Shiori, istri dari Akashi Masaomi terlihat begitu panik dan ketakutan._

" _Sulit menjelaskan disini, nanti aku akan jelaskan. Sekarang aku akan tujukan mobil ini kedalam jurang. Kau keluar dari pintu kanan dan aku dari kiri membawa Seijuurou, kau mengerti?" Masaomi tampak begitu yakin dengan apa yang di lakukan. Sampai mobil itu mencoba mendekati jurang yang ada di sekitar jalan yang mereka lalui. Masaomi dan Shiori membuka pintu mobil ketika Masaomi memberi aba-aba dia melompat keluar tapi, Shiori masih di dalam dia melihat jalanan yang berjalan cepat, ada rasa takut untuk melompat._

" _Shiori!" Teriak Masaomi. Shioripun sadar dia melihat kearah depan dan_

 _Terlambat._

 _DUARRRRR!_

"Ibu!" Seorang pemuda berteriak dan terbangun dari tidurnya, dia melirik jam beker yang sedari tadi diam tanpa berbunyi apapun. Pemuda bersurai merah dan bermata tajam itu meraih jam beker tersebut dan melihatnya.

"Sial! Ini rusak. Huft...lagi-lagi mimpi yang sama. Polisi Militer kurang ajar! Mereka membunuh ibuku dan menangkap ayahku!" Akashi Seijuurou, anak yang 10 tahun lalu berhasil selamat bersama ayahnya kini menjadi pemuda yang tampan dan juga tinggi. Dia sekolah di SMA Teikou dan tinggal bersama saudaranya, Nijimura Shuzou. Melihat jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul tujuh pagi, Akashi turun dari tempat tidur dan menuju kamar mandi.

"Oh, Seijuurou aku kira kau belum bangun" panggil Nijimura dari pintu kamar Akashi. Akashi terdiam di depan pintu kamar mandi sambil melihat kearah saudaranya itu.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang! Ketuk pintu dulu sebelum kau masuk kamarku" protes Akashi.

"Ah, iya aku lupa, _gomen ne_ " Nijimura begitu ceria di depan Akashi, dia selalu melakukan kesalahan yang kadang membuat Akashi harus menunjukan sisi yang begitu berbeda.

.

.

Rumah yang begitu besar dan mewah, sangat megah dan juga luas. Itu adalah rumah kediaman Kuroko Tetsuya, anak dari kepala Kepolisian Militer Kuroko Takashi. Terlihat jelas dia dalam rumah yang begitu besar hanya terlihat Tetsuya yang saat ini duduk diam menikmati sarapan paginya.

"Apa ayah tidak menelpon?" tanya Tetsuya pada salah satu pelayanya.

"Tidak, Tetsuya _-sama_ " jawabnya sopan.

"Kemana ayah pergi? Bukankah waktu itu dia bilang hanya 3 hari tapi ini sudah 1 minggu. Ayah juga sama sekali tidak memberi kabar" gumam Tetsuya yang merasa cemas.

"Tetsuya _-sama_ , ada tamu di luar" seorang pelayan masuk dan menghampiri Tetsuya.

"Siapa?"

"Erwin Smith _-dono_ "

"Paman Erwin? Ah, tunggu sebentar" Tetsuya mengelap bibirnya lalu berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

"Tetsuya"panggil Erwin.

"Paman, ada apa?"

"Apa ayahmu menelponmu?"

"Tidak, selama beberapa hari ini aku tidak mendapatkan telpon dari ayah" Tetsuya berjalan menuju sofa dan mempersilahkan pamanya itu untuk duduk.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini"

"Ada apa paman?"

.

Nijimura terlihat begitu menikmati makan paginya di depan TV, Akashi turun sambil memakai seragam dan menyandang tasnya.

"Seijuurou, ada berita menarik untukmu di TV" Nijimura memfokuskan matanya pada kabar yang ada di TV Saat ini, Akashi yang baru sampai ruang makan duduk, dan mengambil sebuah roti. Lalu Akashi mengolesinya dengan selai sebelum melihat kearah TV yang tidak jauh darinya.

.

"Apa yang paman katakan?" Tetsuya begitu bingung dan juga kaget dengan pernyataan Erwin yang baru saja dia dengarkan.

"Ayahmu meninggal"

"Tidak mungkin"

.

Akashi akhirnya melihat kearah TV sambil mengigit roti yang baru saja dia olesi. Mata Akashi melebar dan terkejut ketika melihat berita bahwa Kuroko Takashi meninggal dunia dan mayatnya saat ini masih belum di temukan.

"Kabar baguskan?" ujar Nijimura.

"Hmph, anggota kepolisian seperti mereka memang pintar mengarang cerita. Di media masa memang dia di nyatakan mati, tapi bagaimana di dunia yang sebenarnya? Kuroko Takashi, dia yang membuat ayahku di penjara dan ibuku meninggal. Apapun caranya aku akan mencari dimana dia berada" Mata Akashi menunjukan kebencian yang begitu mendalam pada orang yang baru saja muncul di pemberitaan.

 ** _\- 4114-_**

"Tidak mungkin, itu tidak mungkin. Paman, jika ini semua benar pasti paman membawa mayat ayah sekarangkan? dimana mayatnya?" Tetsuya tampak gusar dia melihat ke belakang Erwin saat sebuah pintu terbuka tapi tidak ada siapapun yang masuk atau suara gaduh di luar.

"Mayat ayahmu belum di temukan" jawab Erwin yang sedari tadi mencoba untuk bicara lebih baik pada Tetsuya.

"Belum di temukan? Berarti ayah masih hidup. Bagaimana paman bilang ayah meninggal saat mayatnya saja belum di temukan" mata Tetsuya menatap tajam Erwin, tidak perlu menjawab apapun Erwin langsung memberikan sebuah cincin pada Tetsuya. Tetsuya terkejut, itu adalah cincin ayah Tetsuya, cincin pernikahan orang tua Tetsuya. "Apa ini?" Tetsuya tak percaya begitu saja dengan cincin yang Erwin bawa.

"Ini cincin Takashi kan?" Tetsuya mengambil cincin itu dari Erwin, dia memeriksa sekeliling dan benar, itu adalah cincin Takashi di dalam cincin terdapat ukiran kata 'T n M' T adalah huruf depan nama Takashi Kuroko dan M adalah huruf depan nama ibu Tetsuya, Mia Kuroko.

"Erwin, pihak kepolisian akan datang kemari" Suara itu keluar dari pintu yang terbuka. Tetsuya melihat seorang laki-laki bertubuh pendek sambil melipat tanganya di dada berbicara dengan Erwin.

"Kepolisian? Kenapa mereka kemari?" tanya Erwin ikut heran.

"Tujuan utama mereka akan menyimpan emas yang selama ini di sembunyikan Komandan Takashi" laki-laki itu melihat kearah Tetsuya yang saat itu melihat kearahnya. Erwin mengerti apa yang di katakan Kapten kepolisian yang bernama asli Levi Acekerman.

"Paman, ada apa ini?" Tetsuya terlihat begitu kebingungan.

"Tetsuya, apapun yang terjadi kau cukup turuti apa yang aku katakan ketika mereka datang nanti, kau mengerti?" ujar Erwin tegas sambil memegang kedua pundak Tetsuya.

"Tapi, bagaimana aku mengerti jika paman tidak menjelaskan apapun padaku"

"Ini demi kebaikanmu Tetsuya, dengarkan aku baik-baik" Erwin menatap dalam bola mata biru muda yang saat ini terlihat begitu heran dan kebingungan, ada rasa dimana beban muncul tiba-tiba dan secara bersama. Baru saja Tetsuya mendengar kematian ayahnya tapi, saat itu juga Tetsuya harus menjadi tujuan utama kepolisian Militer yang mungkin mengincarnya.

 ** _-4114-_**

"Seijuurou, kau bisa berangkat pagi ternyata" Nijimura seakan mulai mengasah golok yang saat ini sudah mulai tumpul. Tapi, pernyataan Nijimura sama sekali tidak di gubris oleh Akashi yang saat ini berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Aku dengar, Kuroko akan absen selama beberapa minggu ya?"

"Iya, aku juga dengar. Ada apa memangnya?"

"Entahlah" Akashi yang mendengar ada nama orang yang selama ini dia incar berhenti, Nijimura hanya tersenyum dan diam di belakang Akashi.

"Nijimura, apa selama ini Kuroko Tetsuya itu satu sekolah dengan kita?"

"Iya, kenapa?" jawaban Nijimura membuat Akashi naik pitam, dia langsung mencengkram kera baju Nijimura dan menghantamkan tubuh Nijimura kearah dinding.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal?"

"Aku kira kau sudah tau, kalian satu angkatan dan sama-sama kelas satu dan aku kelas tiga, bagaimana bisa aku yang lebih tau dulu dari pada kau, Seijuurou?"

"Sial!" Akashi melepas tanganya dari kera baju Nijimura dan pergi begitu saja.

"Anak itu, kapan bisa belajar menahan diri" gerutu Nijimura sambil membenarkan kera bajunya.

 ** _\- 4114-_**

Pihak kepoilisian yang Levi katakan akhirnya datang, dengan beberapa polisi dan seorang komandan mereka masuk dan seakan menyerbu rumah Kuroko Tetsuya. Semua polisi menyebar ke berbagai ruangan sambil membawa senjata mereka.

"Maaf, Kuroko Tetsuya. Aku Komandan Perencanaan Khusus Distrik 2, Ayanami. Mungkin saat ini kau terlihat begitu kaget tiba-tiba datang dan menggeledah rumahmu dan aku juga tidak menyangka kita bertemu di sini Komandan Pengintai khusus Distrik 3, Erwin Smith" Orang yang memakai baju polisi dan berambut putih itu melirik Erwin yang tidak jauh darinya.

"Ah, saya juga sangat terkejut bisa melihat anda di sini, Komandan Ayanami"

"Sedang apa kau disni?"

"Tidak ada jawaban penting untuk saya katakan selain memberikan benda kenang-kenangan terakhir Komandan Takashi Kuroko yang saya temukan di TKP" mendengar kalimat Erwin, Ayanami mengernyitkan dahinya. Dia melihat Tetsuya memegang sebuah cincin yang Erwin bawakan.

"Komandan tidak ada yang mencurigakan di sini" salah satu anak buah Ayanami melapor.

"Bagus, Kuroko Tetsuya untuk sementara kau akan menjadi Tahanan Rumah sampai bukti-bukti terkumpul. Kau tidak boleh menemui siapapun kecuali pihak kepolisian dan kau tidak boleh keluar rumah tanpa pengawalan ketat" Tetsuya yang mendengar hal itu melebarkan matanya penuh, dalam pikiranya apa yang sedang terjadi ini? tidak ada yang memberitaunya, bahkan Erwin tidak mengatakan apapun tentang ini.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Tetsuya memberanikan diri.

"Jadi, kau tidak tau?" tanya balik Ayanami. Tetsuya hanya menggelang bingung.

"Ayahmu, Komandan Kuroko Takashi terlibat dalam pembunuhan Komandan Tinggi Daris Jackley Distrik 1 yang terjadi satu Tahun yang lalu" seakan tidak bisa bernafas, dada Tetsuya seakan terasa sakit saat ini. Semuanya datang secara tiba-tiba dan tidak dia ketahui.

 ** _-4114-_**

Baru saja bel berbunyi tanda para murid SMA Teikou mengakhiri pelajaran mereka, Akashi yang selesai memasukan buku-bukunya lebih awal langsung keluar kelas sambil berlari begitu saja. Dari lantai dua Nijimura melihat Akashi sudah keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Nijimura menghela nafas berat sambil teringat sesuatu dari Akashi Masaomi, ayah Akashi Seijuurou.

 _Saat itu Nijimura menjenguk Masaomi yang sudah berada di tahanan pihak kepolisian Militer, Nijimura datang tanpa Seijuurou, bahkan dia tidak memberitaukan Seijuurou jika akan menjenguk Masaomi._

" _Paman" panggil Nijimura saat Masaomi keluar dengan kedua tangan yang terborgol kedepan._

" _Shuzou, kau datang sendiri?" tanya Masaomi melihat di sekitar Nijimura._

" _Iya, paman. Tidak mungkin saya membawa Seijuurou dan melihat kondisi paman seperti ini"_

" _Baguslah, tidak salah selama ini aku mengandalkanmu. Baiklah, satu hal yang harus kau lakukan adalah menjaga Seijuurou apapun yang terjadi, jangan sampai dia terlibat sekecilpun masalah dengan pihak kepolisian mungkin saat ini memang tidak mungkin, Seijuurou pasti akan bertindak sendiri tanpa sepengetahuanmu. Aku akan segera keluar dari sini, tetap awasi baik-baik Seijuurou." Jelas Masaomi pada Nijimura._

" _Saya mengerti paman, paman tidak perlu khawatir tentang Seijuurou"_

" _Dan satu lagi" Masaomi sedikit memelankan nada suaranya sambil sesekali melirik polisi yang saat ini sedang mengawasinya dari belakang "Jaga Yukimaru baik-baik jangan sampai dia lupa makan ya, dia nanti kurus jika kau ingin memberi Yukimaru makan ada di depan, lalu di laci balik coklat di situ ada kotak makanan Yukimaru, buka saja ya. Aku ingin tau jika Ulang tahun Seijuurou nanti aku membawakan kado apa hahaha" Masaomi tersenyum pada Nijimura, kalimat yang Masaomi katakan adalah kalimat yang harus Nijimura tebak untuk mengetahui apa yang di maksud pamanya itu._

"Setidaknya, aku membawa satu dan Seijuurou membawa satu dalam tasnya. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga Seijuurou bukan anak yang mudah di bohongi. Aku hanya menyarankan jika dalam keadaan terdesak saja dia bisa menggunakan pistol yang aku dapatkan dari rumahnya" ujar Nijimura pada dirinya sendiri yang akhirnya tau maksud kalimat yang Masaomi katakan padanya.

 _ **-4114-**_

Suasana yang begitu menyebalkan, kamar yang tertutup, jendela yang tidak boleh di buka, bahkan tidak ada peralatan elektronik di dalam kamar Kuroko Tetsuya saat ini. Telpon rumah, hp, laptop semuanya di sita oleh Pihak Militer Perencanaan Khusus yang di pimpin Ayanami. Sudah dua hari sejak kejadian itu, Tetsuya terbaring bosan. Di depan pintu bahkan ada dua orang pengawal dan pintupun di kunci dari luar. Tetsuya baru saja memejamkan matanya dia tiba-tiba mendengar suara seseorang dari luar dan ingin masuk ke dalam kamarnya, Tetsuya bangun dan menuju pintu kamar yang saat ini di buka.

"Paman Erwin, kapten Levi. Kalian bisa masuk ternyata?" ujar Tetsuya.

"Tentu saja kita bisa masuk, kita juga anggota kepolisian walaupun dalam pertahana yang berbeda dengan orang-orang yang menangkapmu" jawab Levi lalu duduk di sofa.

"Begitukah?"

"Mereka memang terlalu berlebihan, emas yang hanya di sembunyikan di dalam kegelapan tidak akan berubah menjadi berlian" Levi mulai protes.

"Tetsuya, apa kau mendapat sesuatu peninggalan dari ayahmu?" tanya Erwin tiba-tiba sambil melihat sekeliling kamar Tetsuya.

"Tidak, semuanya hanya apa yang aku perlukan. Ayah tidak pernah memberiku sesuatu yang special" ujar Tetsuya apa adanya. "Oh iya, paman, bagaimana? Apa mereka menemukan mayat ayah?" lanjut Tetsuya bertanya.

"Sampai sekarang kami masih mencari, tapi sungguh di luar dugaan ini lebih lama. Levi, bagaimana tentang yang aku beritau kemarin?" Erwin melihat kearah Levi yang saat itu sedang mengotak-atik Hpnya.

"Ah, setelah ini aku akan menemuinya"

"Siapa?" Tetsuya ikut penasaran.

"Ada hal yang perlu kami selidiki. Sebelum itu, Tetsuya, jika kau nanti di ajak keluar untuk di mintai pernyataan lakukan saja apa yang mereka inginkan" Erwin memberi peringatan.

"Hai, tapi seperti apa?"

"Meminum obat pelumpuh suara" jawab Levi.

"Apa? Maksud kalian untuk aku minum?" Tetsuya masih bingung.

"Iya, mereka sangat mewaspadai gerak-gerikmu selama kau berada di luar bisa saja kau bicara pada orang lain dan mereka tidak menginginkan hal itu. Obat itu hanya berlaku beberapa jam saja jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir dan juga tidak setiap hari kau keluar" jelas Erwin.

"Tapi, ini terlalu berlebihan. Kenapa mereka melakukan ini pada hal yang belum mendapatkan cukup bukti?" Tetsuya sedikit geram dia menaikan nada suaranya yang membuat Erwin dan Levi menatap kearahnya.

"Tetsu, apa kau tidak sadar posisimu sekarang? Apa kau tidak ingat siapa ayahmu sekarang?" tanya Levi tegas sambil bangun dari duduknya, dia menatap Tetsuya dengan mata yang tajam sedangkan Tetsuya melebarkan matanya paham apa yang saat ini Levi katakan padanya.

"Baiklah, Tetsuya jaga dirimu baik-baik kami akan mengunjungimu lagi" Erwin berpamitan dia keluar kamar Tetsuya di ikuti Levi dari belakang. Levi sempat berhenti di pintu dan melihat Tetsuya yang masih mematung kaget dengan yang baru saja Levi katakan.

"Posisiku? Ayahku? Jadi karena ini. Para Pihak Kepolisian Militer selain mencurigai ayahku mereka juga mencurigaiku ikut dalam pembunuhan berencana itu. Apa maksudnya semua ini? apa yang mereka pikirkan saat itu aku baru berusia 15 tahun apa yang aku bisa? Huh? 15 tahun? Ayah pernah mengatakan sesuatu padaku jika dia akan mengungkapkan sesuatu setalah dia pulang dari tugas terakhirnya bahkan dia memberikanku sebuah kunci untuk masuk kedalam ruang pribadi ayah, jangan-jangan mereka ingin masuk ke dalam ruangan pribadi ayah melaluiku?" Tetsuya yang baru sadar langsung menuju ruang belajarnya. Di sana dia menggeledah setiap laci yang berisi kunci dari ayahnya. Dan Tetsuya menemukanya, dia menyelipkan kunci itu di antara buku-buku yang dia koleksi dalam laci. Tetsuya menggenggam kunci itu erat dan memikirkan sesuatu.

 _ **-4114-**_

Levi turun dari mobil yang salah satu anak buahnya bawa, dia kemudian masuk kedalam salah satu _Caffe_ kopi yang ada di tepi jalan. Saat itu Levi tidak memakai seragam polisi, dia hanya mengenakan jas hitam dengan kemeja putih dan juga topi. Levi masuk dan melihat seseorang sedang asyik menelpon sambil tertawa, Levi menghampiri laki-laki itu dan duduk di depanya.

"Ah, kau sudah datang. Baiklah nanti aku telpon lagi," laki-laki itu menutup telponya ,"Baiklah, Kapten Levi Ackerman apa yang bisa aku bantu sekarang?" Laki-laki itu tersenyum di depan Levi yang menatapnya tajam.

"Jujur saja aku tidak ingin menemui orang sepertimu, tapi apa boleh buat. Kali ini tugas yang akan kuberikan padamu cocok untuk orang yang banyak bicara dan suka memancing amarah orang lain" ujar Levi terang-terangan, mendengar hal itu laki-laki berambut hitam itu tertawa lepas.

"Terimaksih, itu adalah pujian dari orang terhormat seperti anda, Kapten Levi"

"Ini" Levi memberikan sebuah photo, photo Kuroko Takashi pada laki-laki itu "Dengar, Orihara Izaya keberhasilan ini juga tergantung pada informasi yang kau dapatkan"lanjut Levi singkat.

"Siapa dia?"

"Kau tidak perlu tau, aku tidak percaya dengan mulutmu yang masih terkunci rapat itu. Aku hanya ingin kau menyelidiki tentang orang yang berada di photo itu, semuanya, bahkan bukti sekecil apapun itu, kau mengerti?"

"Huft, sepertinya ini sulit, bagaiman aku mencari tau tentang dia jika aku tidak tau dia"

"Kau...bodoh kah? bukankah itu keahlianmu, lagi pula saat kau menyelidiki dia, kau akan tau siapa dia sebenarnya jadi walaupun tanpa aku beritau kau akan mengetahuinya sendiri" lagi-lagi penjelasan Levi membuat laki-laki bernama Izaya itu tertawa terbahak-bahak, bahkan dia memegangi perutnya.

"Benar, benar kau benar"

"Baiklah, aku datang kemari bukan untuk melihatmu tertawa, lakukan tugasmu dengan baik. Aku akan mentranfer uang mukanya hari ini juga sisanya, perlihatkan dulu hasilnya" Levi berdiri.

"Baiklah, laksanakan" Izayapun ikut berdiri dan pura-pura memberi hormat pada Levi, Levipun pergi dan meninggalkan Izaya yang masih memperhatikan photo yang dia bawa.

"Aku seperti pernah melihat orang ini, tapi dimana?" tebak Izaya bingung.

 ** _-4114-_**

 _ **NB :**_ _**Maksud dari kalimat Masaomi adalah "Jaga Yukimaru baik-baik jangan sampai dia lupa makan ya, dia nanti kurus jika kau ingin memberi Yukimaru makan ada di depan, lalu di laci balik coklat di situ ada kotak makanan Yukimaru, buka saja ya. Aku ingin tau jika Ulang tahun Seijuurou nanti"**_ _Jaga Yukimura = lihat Photo Yukimura yang di pajang Masaomi di atas laci dalam ruanganya.(Yukimura = Kuda dan photo satu2 Yukimura yang di naiki Akashi ketika kecil hanya ada di ruangan Masaomi) Jika ingin memberi makan = jika ingin membuka laci, di depan, lalu di laci balik coklat – di depan laci coklat yang atasnya photo Yukimura ada laci laki ( di depan laci coklat ada laci) ada kotak makanan = ada laci lagi yang berukuran besar kotak. Ingin tau Jika Ulang Tahun Seijuurou nanti = buka dengan kode tgl ulang tahun Seijuurou ( 2012)dan isi kotak itu 2 pistol yang di bawa Nijimura dan satunya dia taruh dalam tas Akashi._

 ** _-4114-_**

Matahari cukup terang hari ini, burung berkicauan dan awan putihpun berlarian. Sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas di antara gedung tinggi yang menjulang tertulis nama 'Ruang Komandan Distrik 1'Seorang laki-laki memakai kacamata hitam berjalan masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Aya- _tan_ , kau sedang sibuk?" laki-laki jangkung yang memakai kacamata hitam bernama Hyuuga itu adalah wakil komandan Ayanami, dia berjalan masuk lalu duduk di depan Ayanami yang sedang menulis sesuatu.

"Tidak, ada apa?"

"Aya- _tan_ , aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik" Hyuuga meletakan sebuah photo di meja Ayanami. Ayanami yang dari tadi fokus dengan pena dan kertasnya melirik sebentar kearah photo yang baru saja dia dapatkan.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Ayanami

"Akashi Seijuurou, anak dari Akashi Masaomi. Dia masih hidup" Ayanami mengambil photo itu dan melihat Akashi yang memakai seragam sekolah dan sedang berbicara dengan salah satu temanya di gerbang.

"Apa kau sudah memastikanya? Apa benar dia anak Masaomi?" Ayanami tampak tidak yakin.

"Iya aku jamin dia anak dari Akashi Masaomi, walaupun ada yang mengatakan anak Masaomi meninggal bersama Shiori tapi, buktinya dia tumbuh sehat-sehat saja sekarang" jelas Hyuuga.

"Hyuuga, lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan"

"Jadi, kita mulai bergerak"

"Aku tidak suka rumput liar tumbuh di halaman rumahku"

" _Hai, hai_ itulah Aya- _tan_ yang selama ini aku kenal" Hyuuga pergi meninggalkan Ayanami yang masih melihat photo Akashi yang dia pegang saat ini.

.

.

"Levi..." panggil Erwin yang saat itu melihat Levi berjalan di lorong menuju pintu keluar gedung kepolisian. Levi menoleh kebelakang sedangkan Erwin berjalan menghampirinya, "apa kau sudah mendapatkan kabar?" lanjut Erwin bertanya.

"Belum, ini masih 2 hari sejak pertemuanku dengnya, kalau terjadi sesuatu dia pasti akan segera menelponku, dia bukan tipe orang yang suka berdiam diri" jawab Levi.

"Baiklah, hari ini aku tidak bisa ikut menjemput Tetsuya, jika ada waktu kau saja yang pergi"

"Aku juga tidak bisa, biarkan saja. Anggota perencanaan khusus tidak akan menyentuh emas simpanan seperti dia, jika tidak ada hal lain aku harus pergi"

"Baiklah"

 ** _-4114-_**

Dari jauh Akashi terlihat memperhatikan rumah Kuroko yang saat ini terlihat ramai dan juga banyak polisi yang begitu menjaganya ketat.

"Sudah kuduga rumah orang terkenal akan di jaga seketat ini" gumam Akashi.

Sedangkan di dalam rumah Kuroko, dia baru saja keluar kamar saat berada di ruang tamu seorang polisi memberikan Kuroko sesuatu.

"Maaf, Kuroko-dono anda harus meminum obat ini" Tetsuya terkejut, apa yang Levi katakan beberapa hari lalu memang terjadi padanya. Tanpa banyak bicara Tetsuya mengambil obat yang hanya satu butir itu lalu meninumnya dengan air yang sudah pelayanya siapkan.

"Mari kita pergi" Tetsuya pergi untuk melakukan introgasi, tapi baru saja Kuroko menaiki mobil dan akan pergi keluar gerbang seseorang sedang berada di antara polisi yang sedang menunggu gerbang depan.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Kuroko Takashi" ujar laki-laki bersurai merah itu.

"Tidak bisa, anda tidak bisa menemuinya. Lagi pula apa anda tidak ingat jika dia sudah meninggal?"

"Memangnya aku orang bodoh mempercayai hanya sebuah berita omong kosong itu?"

"Pergilah, tidak ada orang yang kau cari di dalam"

"Bilang pada Kuroko Takashi bahwa, Akashi Seijuurou mencarinya aku yakin dia akan keluar" Tetsuya yang mendengar dan melihat yang terjadi di depan gerbang itu terlihat ingin melakukan sesuatu. Seorang polisi yang di samping Kuroko di beri isyarat agar dia meminjamkan Hpnya sebentar untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Polisi itupun memberikanya.

 _ **Dia temanku, aku harus menemuinya.**_

"Tidak bisa, anda tidak bisa menemui siapapun" tolak polisi tersebut. Tetsuya kembali menulis.

 _ **Jika aku tidak menemuinya, dia akan curiga. Bukankah pihak kepolisian menyembunyikan hal ini dari publik?**_

"Baiklah, hanya sebentar saja. Tapi, bagaimana dengan suara anda?"

 _ **Aku akan bilang sedang sakit tenggorokan**_

Tetsuya mendapatkan ijin untuk menemui orang yang saat ini membuat gaduh di depan rumahnya. Tetsuya berjalan kearah Akashi, Akashipun terdiam dan melihati Tetsuya dengan tatapan mata yang datar.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Akashi. Tetsuya hanya diam lalu menarik tangan Akashi menjauh dari polisi yang saat ini ada di depanya. "Apa-apaan ini? lepaskan aku!" lanjut Akashi membentak. Tetsuya terdiam sejenak, dia kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya, dia memang menyediakan sesuatu jika dia akan keluar dan tau tidak bisa bicara. Kertas yang Tetsuya keluarkan dia tujukan pada Akashi, saat Akashi menerimanya Tetsuya mengisyaratkan diam dengan menaruh jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya.

' _Tolong aku, aku Kuroko Tetsuya. Saat ini aku tidak bisa bicara apapun karena para polisi yang mengawalku memberikan obat pelumpuh saraf suara. Siapapun kau aku minta tolong, bagaimanapun caranya aku harus keluar dari rumah dan membuktikan ayahku tidak bersalah...'_

Belum selesai Akashi membacanya, surat itu langsung di remas, Akashi tiba-tiba menarik kera baju Tetsuya hingga mereka saling berhadapan dekat.

"Aku tidak peduli, dengar Kuroko Tetsuya! Saat ini juga aku bisa saja membunuhmu karena kelakuan ayahmu terhadap keluargaku, tapi aku bukan orang bodoh yang akan membahayakan diriku sendiri. Apapun yang kau inginkan, aku tidak peduli!" Akashi melepas cengkraman itu dengan mata yang menatap Tetsuya penuh dengan kebencian.

"Kuroko-dono, waktunya untuk berangkat" panggil salah satu polisi yang akan membawanya. Dengan wajah yang begitu sedih Tetsuya pergi meninggalkan Akashi yang saat ini malah mengancam dan membentaknya. Tetsuya pun akhirnya pergi dengan mobil dan para polisi lainya.

"Akahirnya dia muncuul juga, anak dari Kuroko Takashi. Jika benar ayahnya meninggal kau yang harus menebus semuanya, Kuroko Tetsuya" gumam Akashi marah.

"Kau terlalu memaksakan diri Seijuurou" Akashi melihat kesamping kananya, Nijimura berdiri sambil bersandar di dinding dengan mata yang melihat kearah Akashi.

"Sejak kapan kau disitu?"

"Dari tadi"

"Baguslah, karena kau tadi tidak menghentikanku" Seijuurou berjalan pergi meninggalkan rumah Kuroko. Nijimura mengikuti Akashi dari belakang.

"Nah, Seijuurou boleh aku melihat surat yang dia berikan padamu?"

"Kau tertarik padanya?"

"Tidak mungkin, aku ini masih normal" Akashi menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat kearah belakang, Nijimura mengangkat alis matanya sambil tersenyum. Lalu Akashi melempar kertas yang tadi dia terima. Nijimura membaca sambil berjalan di belakang Akashi.

"Oh, jadi ini seperti sebuah mistery yang harus kau ungkapkan, Seijuurou" ujar Nijimura.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Entahlah, tapi yang jelas, sebelum kau membalaskan dendam ayah dan ibumu. Carilah dulu informasi tentang Kuroko Takashi selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini" jelas Nijimura.

"Untuk apa?"

"Ada yang mengganjal, itu menurutku. Sudahlah sebagai saudara yang baik tentu saja aku akan membantumu. Kaukan adik kecilku" Nijimura dengan santai merangkul Seijuurou sambil terus memperlihatkan senyum manisnya. Seijuurou menatap tajam Nijimura lalu melepas tangan Nijimura dari pundaknya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil dan juga bukan adik kecilmu. Jangan pernah katakan itulah di hadapanku"

"Huft...baiklah baiklah"

 ** _-4114-_**

Izaya yang sedang dalam tugas akhirnya mengetahui siapa yang saat ini dia selidiki. Di depan Koran yang dia baca sambil duduk dan menikmati kopi di ruanganya, Izaya tersenyum aneh. Tapi, tiba-tiba dia menggengam erat photo Kuroko Takashi yang saat ini ada di tanganya.

"Levi Ackerman kah? Dia mempermainkan aku, aku di suruh mencari orang yang sudah mati. Ini menyebalkan sekali, baiklah aku akan balas saat kita bertemu nanti" Izaya melempar photo yang dia pegang kearah tong sampah yang berada di dekatnya. "Tapi, tunggu dulu..." Izaya kembali teringat apa yang Levi katakan.

" _Kau...bodoh kah?"_

Izaya langsung berdiri dan mengambil kembali photo Takashi Kuroko, lalu dia kembali membaca koran yang terletak di mejanya. "Mayatnya belum di temukan, ah benar. Aku bukan di beri tugas untuk mencari tau tentang Kuroko Takashi atau tentang latar belakangnya. Tapi, dia memintaku mencari tau, dia benar-benar sudah mati ataukah masih hidup. Levi Ackerman, kau lebih hebat dari dugaanku. Sekarang yang aku butuhkan adalah lokasi dimana dia di katakan meninggal" Izaya yang paham dengan perintah Levi, mengambil jaket bulunya lalu keluar dari ruangan yang cukup besar di huni sendirian itu.

 ** _-4114-_**

Tetsuya akhirnya tiba di tempat introgasi, dia masuk kedalam ruangan persegi panjang yang di sampingnya ada kaca besar agar bisa di pantau dari luar, sedangkan dirinya kini hanya berdua dengan Ayanami di dalam.

"Maaf, membuatmu takut" ujar Ayanami, "tidak perlu basa-basi lagi, Kuroko-kun apa kau bisa membuka ruangan pribadi ayahmu?" lanjut Ayanami bertanya.

"Hah?" Tetsuya kaget.

"Ruangan pribadi ayahmu, jika tidak salah ruangan itu ada tepat di samping kamarmu kan. Apa kau bisa membukanya?" tanya ulang Ayanami meyakinkan.

"Untuk apa anda melihatnya?" Tetsuya angkat bicara.

"Untuk mencari bukti tentang ayahmu, jika dia bersalah pasti ada bukti begitu pula sebaliknya. Jika ayahmu tidak bersalah maka nama baiknya akan kembali. Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan?"

"Tapi, apa benar itu ada ruangan ayah?"

"Aku yakin, kita bisa mencari taunya di sana. Jadi, apa kau bisa membukanya?"

"Iya, aku bisa membukanya aku juga punya kunci ruangan ayah" Ayanami yang mendengar pernyataan Tetsuya tersenyum simpul. Sedangkan Tetsuya saat ini tidak bisa berpikir jernih, dia hanya ingin tau bahwa semua ini tidak benar, jika ada bukti bahwa ayahnya tidak bersalah maka untuk apa menyembunyikan kunci ruangan ayahnya.

"Bagus, Kuroko-kun. Besok aku akan kesana. Untuk saat ini cukup sampai di sini dulu. Maaf membuatmu takut, sampai bertemu besok" Ayanami keluar dari ruangan itu dan meninggalkan Tetsuya yang masih memasang wajah ragau. Benar atau tidak langkah yang dia ambil saat ini.

.

.

Tetsuya melihat jam tanganya sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh malam, tapi dia belum juga kembali kerumah. Saat ini Tetsuya hanya diam di dalam ruangan khusus yang membuatnya bosan.

"Kuroko _-dono_ , kita pulang sekarang" ajak polisi yang menghampirinya.

"Ah, tapi lama sekali. Apa yang terjadi di luar?"

"Maaf, Kuroko _-dono_ ada seorang pencuri yang kami tangani, jika anda keluar lebih awal mungkin akan membahayakan diri anda sendiri. Karena sekarang sudah aman. Jadi, silahkan keluar" Tetsuya hanya menuruti apa yang mereka perintahkan. Sebelum menuju mobil Tetsuya sekali lagi di beri obat yang sama seperti tadi pagi. Tapi, kali ini Tetsuya tidak memakanya, dia hanya pura-pura menelan obat itu. Mobil yang Tetsuya tumpangi bersama para polisi yang menjaga akhirnya pergi. Tetsuya berusaha memutar otak untuk keluar dari mobil dan memuntahkan obat itu. Sampai akhirnya dia melihat Akashi yang tadi pagi dia temui berjalan sendirian dengan arah yang berlawanan.

Dengan gaya menjadi orang yang mabuk darat, Tetsuya pura-pura ingin muntah. Sampai akhirnya polisi yang berada di dekat Tetsuya mencoba menghentikan mobilnya. Saat keluar Tetsuya berhasil mengeluarkan obat itu dari mulutnya, merasa penjagaan tidak terlalu ketat, Tetsuya tiba-tiba pergi dan berlari menuju Akashi yang tadi dia lihat.

"Kuroko _-dono_...! sial, kerjar dia!" dua orang polisi yang ada di depan tadi mencoba mengejar Tetsuya sedangkan salah satunya menghubungi pihak kepolisian.

"Sial! Kenapa aku harus memikirkan isi surat bodoh darinya? Itu bukan urusanku jadi, apapun yang terjadi padanya aku tidak mau tau" Akashi bergumam di jalan sambil menendang kaleng yang ada di depanya. Akashi tidak atau ada seseorang yang mengikutinya dari belakang, mantel hitam dan juga topi yang menutupi wajah laki-laki yang saat ini mengikuti Akashi. Merasa jalanan yang dia lalui sepi dan juga gelap, sebuah pisau dia munculkan dari saku celananya dan berjalan cepat kearah Akashi.

"Akashi _-kun_...awas!" Tetsuya berteriak memanggil Akashi, Akashi menoleh dan melihat ada seorang laki-laki menghadapkan pisau kearahnya. Akashi langsung bertindak, dia memegang tangan orang bermantel hitam itu lalu menendang tubuhnya hingga jauh beberapa meter dari arah Akashi. Tetsuya yang melihat akhirnya diam dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Akashi pada orang itu.

"Tidak mungkin orang sepertiku mengaku begitu saja padamu kan? Jika ingin tau cari taulah sendiri" orang bermantel itu tidak mau kalah dia mengarahkan lagi pisaunya kearah Akashi. Tapi, Akashi kembali menangkisnya.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, siapa kau?" Akashi mulai geram.

"Tidak heran, kau adalah anak Masaomi pertahananmu sangat kuat tapi,... " laki-laki itu tiba-tiba mengeluarkan pisau yang sama dari tangan kirinya, dia berhasil melukai kaki Akashi hingga Akashi menjauh darinya.

"Kau tau tentang Ayahku?" tanya Akashi, sayangnya pertanyaan itu tidak di hiraukan laki-laki itu menyerang Akashi dengan dua pisau di tanganya, sempat merasakan sakit Akashi terjatuh dan memegang kakinya yang mengucurkan darah cukup banyak.

"Matilah kau di sini!" laki-laki itu hampir saja menghunuskan pisau yang dia bawa tapi,, tiba-tiba Tetsuya muncul dan tepat berdiri di depan Akashi hingga kini perut Kuroko yang tertusuk pisau, laki-laki itu terkejut. Dia melepaskan tanganya dari pisau yang menancap perut Tetsuya.

"K-kau..." Akashi semakin melebarkan matanya ketika Tetsuya memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya, sedangkan laki-laki yang tidak di ketahui itu pergi begitu saja. Saat Tetsuya akan tumbang, Akashi lansung menangkap tubuh Tetsuya.

"A-Akashi-kun kah?" tanya Tetsuya menahan sakitnya.

"Kau benar-benar gila, apa yang kau lakukan itu bodoh! Diamlah, aku akan panggil ambulans" Akashi mengeluarkan HP dari sakunya tapi, tangan Kuroko yang berlumuran darah menghentikan Akashi.

"Jangan-jangan telpon ambulans, Akashi-kun pergilah sekarang. Ting-tinggalkan a-ku"

"Hah? Bicara apa kau ini? aku sudah..."

"Pihak polisi akan datang kemari, a-aku tidak akan mati. Ta-tapi, Akashi-kun tolong, tolong aku. Apa-pun yang terjadi, aku mohon kau jangan ambil keputusan dulu. Aku-aku butuh bantuanmu" lagi-lagi Tetsuya mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Jangan bicara apa-apa dulu"

"Tidak-a-ku aku harus bicara se-karang, A-ayahku, aku ti-dak percaya ayahku bersalah. Aku mohon, ban-bantu aku"

"Aku akan melepas pisaunya tahanlah sebentar"

"Jangan"

"Kau benar-benar ingin mati? Kau tidak mau di bawa kerumah sakit, dan kau tidak mau aku melepas pisau itu. Apa maumu?" Akashi terlihat sangat geram dan juga panik, dia berusah menolong Tetsuya tapi, Tetsuya menolaknya.

"Ji-ka kau me-lepas pisau itu. Ada sidik jarimu. Sekarang pergi" Tetsuya mendorong lemah Akashi darinya. Akashi tertegun tidak mengerti. Dia masih diam dan melihat Tetsuya yang sudah berlumuran darah. "Tinggalkan aku, A-akashi-kun, jangan terlibat dengan mereka karena aku, cepat pergi...!" Tetsuya membentak Akashi. Akashi berdiri lalu mencoba bersembunyi. Beberapa menit kemudian polisi menemukan Tetsuya yang sudah tergeletak lemah dengan darah yang begitu banyak. Akashi dari jauh melihat mereka yang akhirnya memanggil Ambulans untuk menyelamatkan Tetsuya.

.

.

Sedangkan di kantor kepolisian, Levi baru saja masuk dan langsung di hampiri salah satu anak buahnya.

'Kapten Levi, saya ingin melapor"

"Ada apa?"

"Kami menemukan mayat Komandan Kuroko" Levi langsung terkejut mendengar kabar tersebut sedangkan dari belakangnya seorang polisi berlari terburu-buru.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Levi membuat polisi itu berhenti.

"Kapten, saya mendapatkan laporan bahwa Kuroko Tetsuya sekarang menuju rumah sakit"

"Rumah sakit?"

"Benar, karena dia di tusuk seseorang, kami menemukanya tergeletak di tepi jalan dengan keadaan yang kritis" sekali lagi Levi terkejut dengan kabar yang dia terima.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ini?"

 _ **To Be Continue...**_

* * *

 _ **NB : Sankyu yang udah Review dan juga fav atau follow ya :) untuk lanjutanya nunggu lagi kayaknya. Ada 3 FF yang belum selesai aku minta saran sama kalian. Diantara FF ini kalian mau lanjut duluan yang mana?**_

 _ **1\. (AkaKuro) Dunkle & Helle **_

_**2\. (AkaKao) Sakura, I'm here - Straight ( Chap 2 END)**_

 _ **3\. (GOM) Akashi-Ouji ( Chap 2 END)**_

 _ **4 this fanfiction (AkaKuro + Crossover) 4114**_

 _ **Ok silahkan di pilih yang banyak pilihan saya akan publish kalau ada modem :v**_


End file.
